Not what it seemed
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *Prequel to Of Tiaras and Coconuts. With her mother's marriage to the king, Sofia thought she would enjoy her new royal life. Until Amber made it harder.
1. Chapter 1

Not what it seemed

Summary: *Prequel to Of Tiaras and Coconuts. With her mother's marriage to the king, Sofia thought she would enjoy her new royal life. Until Amber made it harder.

Chapter One

"Mommy?"

Sofia groggily awoke to her mother's humming as she sleepily rubbed her eyes.

It had been four months since Miranda and his majesty had gotten together. On the second month of their relationship, Roland had proposed to her and she answered yes.

Sofia didn't know what a wedding was but knew that if Miranda got married, goodbye the village and hello royal life.

Plus his majesty had twins to play with.

She and the rest of the village viewed the king as a serious man and his children in the same way.

Who knew that a shoe would bring out compassion in their king?

Miranda often told her that the king was serious, but hilariously awkward in a cute way. She didn't really know what that meant but she seemed happy and of course she wanted her mom to be happy.

"Sofia! There you are!" Miranda laughed, bopping her daughter on the nose. "And here I thought you would be sleeping the day away! The coach will be here in an hour so I want you ready by then."

"Yes Mommy," Sofia smiled.

They had practiced her flower girl role for a month now. Sofia loved twirling around in the lavender dress Miranda had made her before reminding herself of her manners.

Prince James was gonna be the ring barrier after all. Princess Amber well she was just excited to have her as a sister.

Though she was excited to live in the palace, she didn't know what would happen to their shop or their home. What about Ruby and Jade and her friends at school?

She would miss them all but, she wondered what royalty had in store for the two.

Maybe something extraordinary, maybe something magical! Or at least Sofia hoped so.

When the hour was up, she carried her doll in her basket before joining Miranda who laughed softly at her hair.

"Here. Let me fix it," Miranda smiled, seeing a few tangles.

"Mom, what's life going to be like for usin the palace?" Sofía wondered.

"I don't know sweetie, we'll just have to wait and see where this adventure will take us."

Sofia nodded but with uncertainty. Miranda wasn't in her wedding gown yet.

Rather than be disappointed, she thought it was a surprise or with how it was when it came to village life, her mother didn't want to ruin it with dirt or dust.

"Mommy, when are you going to get dressed?" Sofia asked.

"I'm going to get dressed at the palace, don't worry," Miranda assured. "I just wanted you to get dressed first. Slowpoke."

"Nu uh!"

Miranda laughed softly at her daughter's protest, gently stroking her hair.

Sofia hadn't meet Amber and James yet unlike she had a month ago, hoping the three of them would get along.

The royal twins had acted so cordial when she met them to where they kinda intimidated her. Especially Amber. Who knew a nine-year-girl could make you feel insecure about yourself?

While James was a bit more laidback and friendlier to approach, making her like him more than his sister. But then again, Sofia could change people for the better which she supposed Amber could use one.

If not then it would take one day at a time.

…

"Miranda's fine but that commoner! She's so ugh!"

Amber fixed her tiara as best as she could, frowning as Roland placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The commoner you speak ill of is her daughter, Sofia. James immediately vowed to be nice to her. Why can't you do the same?" Roland asked, trying to be patient.

Waiting for his future wife and stepdaughter to arrive from the village was stressful enough but Amber was making it worse.

"Because she doesn't belong here," Amber scoffed.

"Amber, she did nothing to you, you haven't even met her yet. She could be interested in what you're interested in."

"But she's a commoner! Daddy, why couldn't you find someone who was like us?"

"Dad can marry whoever he chooses Amber," James scoffed. He spotted the carriage and smirked. "Looks like someone's not going to be the fairest in the land anymore."

Amber glared at him before staring at the girl that was a year younger than her.

Sofia was beautiful, she had to admit that as the girl had some help from her mother getting out of the carriage.

But pathetic as well, wailing over a raggedy doll before one of the servants gently gave it to her.

"What a baby," Amber muttered.

"At least try to be nice to her Amber. You might even find out that you both have something in common!" James nudged at her, having her wave her fan at him.

"Sure..."

"Hi!" Sofia greeted, seemingly more happier with the raggedy doll at her side.

"Good marrow Sofia," James smiled, kissing her hand. "I see you have your doll. Was that why you were upset?"

"Yes!.. Um please to meet you your highness."

She curtsied as James dismissed the gesture.

"You're about to be royalty too, you don't need to bow to us."

"You bow to me commoner, but since you were so kind," Amber smiled sad she did a small curtsy back.

Sofia stared at Amber, hugging her doll close.

"Sofia you remember Roland?" Miranda smiled, getting her away from Amber.

"Hi your majesty," Sofia muttered softly.

"Good marrow to you Ms. Sofia, and I see you're all dressed for this occasion," He bent down to her level. "I know I never asked but if it's ok with you because I know you're one of the most important people in her life, It would be a great honor if I could marry your mother."

Sofia giggled and patted his head gently. "If you promise to treat my mother and me with respect, then you have my blessing!"

Roland nodded, earning a hug from Sofia as she dropped her doll.

Amber glared at the toy in disgust, picking it up as if it was a bug of some sort.

James snatched it from her quickly, knowing if Amber had her paws on it she would definitely throw it away without hesitation.

The raggedy doll may have been worn but had shown signs of love before he gave it back to Sofia.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a wedding to get ready for," Miranda told him, excusing herself and Sofia.

"Oh! Yes, Lupita here will show you to your dressing room," Roland said, his cheeks flushed red when she blew him a kiss goodbye.

Amber glared at Sofia as she left. Too pretty, too perfect. Got along well with her dad.

Right after the wedding reception, she would show her who ran things around here.

…

Sofia sighed. The king was nicer than she expected as well as James but Amber? Not so much. Maybe she was just nervous? Or maybe she never had another girl in the palace before.  
She hope she'd go easy on her for did she even properly introduce herself?

Well no. Amber calling her commoner certainly didn't help in her favor.

The older girl looked jealous of her, almost making Sofia terrified before shaking her head.

The jealousy was only a phase, nothing more.

Her mother noticed her uneasy face.

"Sofia, is something wrong?" Miranda asked, kneeling down towards her.

"I don't think Amber likes me very much Mommy," Sofia frowned.

"She's just not used to having you as a sister yet. She'll get used to you in her own time."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She's just in shock right now, but she'll warm up to you. You're a sweetie. You'll fit right in," Miranda told her, giving a reassuring smile.

Sofia smiled back, she trusted her mother's words. Hopefully her and Amber will be great friends!

Only if she knew.

…

The wedding reception had ended as James twirled Sofia teasingly, helping her back up as she fell to her feet.

The wedding itself had been beautiful, having her nearly cry tears of joy after Roland took off Miranda's veil to kiss her.

Though Sofia only hoped Amber wasn't upset with her for hitting her with her flower girl basket for as the family's steward Baileywick said that it was only an accident.

Amber sat at the sidelines for majority of the reception. She didn't know why her father picked a shoe woman. They had royal bachelorette after bachelorette but no! He picked a single mom and her daughter. Commoners no less.

But Miranda she accepted pretty quickly after being hit with Sofia's flower girl basket.

Sofia? She was gonna give her a chance but after that stunt, her jealousy grew into hatred.

Amber just needed them to be alone together first. And hoped for an empty space to lock Sofia in.

It was evening time as the reception was wrapping up and it was only the royal children and some servants. Their parents were off doing other things.

What they were, thankfully the children weren't old enough to know what it was as Amber batted her eyes sweetly at Baileywick.

"Would it be alright if Sofia and I had a moment?" Amber asked, trying not to be disgusted by saying the commoner's name. "To ourselves please?"

Baileywick thought for a moment before nodding his head softly. It couldn't hurt for the two of them to be alone for a few hours and just maybe Amber's attitude as of late might soften.

Sofia still felt nervous even though she and Amber were now step siblings. Still Amber was intimidating and seemed like she didn't like her but maybe their talk was like an icebreaker.

She was just trying to get to know her.

"I'm sorry about the basket," Sofia muttered, looking uneasy. "I just got excited."

"Well your excitement had me have ice on my lip," Amber scoffed, seeing her uneasiness. "What's the matter commoner? Too much punch from the reception?"

"What? No. Look Amber, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just really excited. My mom seemed really happy and I couldn't contain my excitement."

"Next time do learn to control it. Especially before you embarrass me for your commoner ways."

Sofia felt a few tears in her eyes before wiping them away. Amber knew how to get to her, that was for sure.

But as their alone time continued, Amber kept looking around as if she didn't want anyone to know what she was going to do with her.

I'm going to leave..." Sofia started, walking off. She asked James to save her a slice of cake or any kind of sweets left. She just hopped that he didn't eat any as this "talk" was getting awkward.

"I don't think so!" Amber yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

"You're hurting me. Let go!"

"Well you hurt me! So this is payback!"

Amber took out her fan, striking the girl in the lip a lot harder than what Sofia did.

Sofia let out a cry of pain.

She whimpered, trying not to cry. It was only a fan. Her lip would heal.

If anyone would ask, she would say she and Amber had a disagreement and nothing more.

"Why do you hate me?" Sofia wondered, a tear running down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Amber scoffed, dragging Sofia by the arm. "Because if you must know commoner, I hate that."

"A tear? Amber we all cry."

"No only you commoners cry. We don't, we're strong. Can't believe my father married a dirty commoner like your mother. You especially."

Sofia was taken aback by Amber's disgust of her old lifestyle, calling it nothing but dirty.

She groaned softly, biting her lip so her stepsister wouldn't hear.

The pain of being dragged by the arm was becoming unbearable as Sofia looked around frantically for someone to have Amber let go.

But the servants seemed not to be observant of what was going on to help her.

Her eyes pleaded with one but they turned the other way. She wanted herself to shout for James but instead she kept tugging, hoping Amber's hand would just let go.

She hated this. Why did it had to be Amber?

At least with James she would be having fun and actually having a good time.

Amber's hand didn't seem to want to let go until the next thing Sofia knew, she was thrown in a closet.

"Amber can we just talk this out please?" Sofia begged as she hoped Amber wasn't going to do what she thought she was going to do.

The older girl snorted. "Me? Talk to a dirt commoner like you? Nonsense! We're doing this MY way."

With that remark, she closed the door, leaving Sofia alone.

The former commoner hated the dark, banging her fists on the door as tears threatened to flow from her eyes.

"HELLO!? ANYONE?! PLEASE!" The girl called until finally she broke down into tears, slouching down against the door.

How long was Amber going to keep her in there? Alone and scared?

Sofia whimpered at the realization, trying her best to stay calm.

She didn't know how much time had passed but she could only assume it to be the sounds of servants walking about, not caring even if she banged on the door.

Who knew servants were so cruel?

But then she got a feeling in her lower region..

"No. Please. Not now," The child whimpered.

Sofia didn't want to embarrass herself to where her new stepsister thought of her as a baby. Being alone in a dark space was already frightening enough.

Even though she was in the dark, she felt around the place hoping to find a pan or bucket or even a mop. Anything!

Sofia gave in to her fear of the dark for a moment as she stood on shaky legs, whimpering softly.

She stood up close to the door, rattling the lock in the hopes someone would hear it.

But no one came to the door.

Except for Amber who peeked underneath the door and saw Sofia's shaking legs.

"It's not cold in there commoner," the older princess scoffed. "You're fine!"

"I'm not fine," Sofia whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

The pride she tried to attain upon hearing Amber's voice had vanished as Sofia stepped away from the door and started to cry.

"I will let you go~ if you stop being a baby!" Amber yelled, banging on the door.

Once hearing that sentence, there was a glimmer of hope for Sofia.

Immediately she wiped away her tears, forcing herself to smile in spite of her plight.

But it didn't last long as the lavender dress she had loved to twirl around in was starting to stain, having her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

She heard the door rattling and Amber's eye peeking through the small crack she made.

"Are you still being a baby?" Her voice teased in the darkness.

"It's your fault for that!" Sofia hissed, tears going down her cheeks. "I'm cold, wet, and ruined the dress Mommy made for me!"

"I don't care. Now come. I'm embarrassed. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to be a woman!"

Amber grabbed her by the ear, pulling her out out the darkness.

It was late into the evening by now and she was for sure James ate her leftover sweets.

But he didn't much to her surprise, seeing him approach her and Amber.

"Baileywick was just about to send out a search party for you two. What happened?" James asked.

The fury in him softened as he noticed Sofia's dress and glared at Amber.

"Oh, I found Sofia in the closet," She smiled at her brother giving a wink.

"Very funny Amber."

"But I'm serious! I found her in the closet! Poor girl look at your dress!"

Amber sounded concerned but Sofia knew the truth.

James could see the pain in his new sister's eyes, gently taking her hand in his.

She smiled weakly, trying to cover herself.

"You probably think I'm a baby don't you?" Sofia sniffed.

"No, I find you as a sister," James told her. "I could stay the night with you if you want."

"Sure."

"And about your dress, Amber already has Dad stressed out with her behavior so..."

"It was so dark in the closet James. I was so scared," Sofia frowned, taking a shaky breath. "I.."

"I know, I know," James shushed, stroking her hair. "Amber shouldn't had locked you in there until you ruined your dress with urine."

Sofia wanted to break down into tears as James continued stroking her hair.

"Hey come on I'll show to your new room. Dad had made just for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your mom was telling stuff about you to Dad on their dates and when he was planning to propose, he was also constructing your room," James smiled, squeezing her hand. "It'll get you away from Amber."

"She really is a wicked stepsister," Sofia admitted, wanting more than anything to get out of her dress.

James smirked at the confession, having Sofia close her eyes.

"I promise I'll be right here with you," He assured.

"Thank you."

"After all siblings are there for each other!"

Sofia smiled softly at him, her stomach rumbling as James dug into his pants pocket and gave her the leftover sweets he'd saved for her.

He wasn't giving her pity. He was more furious with his twin more than anything else.

Sofia was only a year younger than them. Amber probably told the servants to not let her out during her time in the closet.

The thought made James even more furious as Sofia bumped into Roland.

"Sofia? What happened to your dress?" Roland asked gently, kneeling down towards her.

"Amber locked me in a closet," Sofia muttered, embarrassed by her appearance.

"What?"

"Amber locked Sofia in a closet!" James repeated, "They went to have a talk but never returned! We were close to sending a search party!"

"Did any of the servants come?" Roland asked.

"No," Sofia sniffed. "They just looked away. They didn't even bother stopping Amber or anything!"

"I'll be giving some of them a talking to in the morning," Roland sighed before taking Sofia in his arms. "But I have a surprise for you Sofia."

"I thought my room was the surprise your majesty."

"Well it is but I have a special welcome to the family present just for you."

Sofia grinned at the thought before snuggling close to Roland's chest.

"Where's my mom?" Sofia asked as the three walked along.

Roland's eyes widened, his face turning a beet red, "Your mother? She's um asleep! Yeah. Asleep."

Luckily for him, Sofia took the excuse. She understood that Miranda had to be exhausted after getting married to the newest love in her life.

James opened the door to Sofia's room as the young girl rubbed her eyes.

"You are going to stay with her for tonight right James?" Roland asked, letting Sofia's hand go.

"Of course. I'm not Amber Dad," James smiled.

"Good, I'll have a talk with her in the morning. And as for you Sofia, I have a surprise for you in the morning. I'm sure you're going to love it!"

Sofia nodded sleepily as he left the room, leaving her and James alone.

The crown prince knew she had to be exhausted after the day she had as Sofia lifted up her arms so he could take off her dress.

"How about a bath huh?" James suggested with a smile. "You can't fall asleep dirty."

"But I never bathed with a boy before," Sofia blushed.

"You don't have to hide anything. I know what a girl looks like from bathing with Amber when we were really little. However, if you want, I can shield my eyes."

"Thank you. James, you're really nice."

"No problem.." he told her, turning around to face the wall. "I'm really sorry you're having a bad experience at the castle so far. Amber's just jealous. Don't let her words get to you."

"You think so?" Sofia asked, taking off her shoes, stockings, and undergarments.

"Of course. She's always been that way but never abusive."

"Until I came along."

James turned away from the wall and squeezed her hand.

"James!" Sofía blushed again, embarrassed, "I'm not an old lady! I can get into the tub myself!"

"After what you went through today, you're exhausted!" James laughed, leading her to the tub.

"I am not!"

Sofia's lower lip turned to a pout as James couldn't help but laugh again.

His new sister was nothing but innocent and adorable.

Despite her protests, he lead her to the tub and helped her in.

"Now do you need help Senior Sofia?"

"No!" Sofía shooed him, splashing him in the process, "SHOO! SHOO! Back in your corner!"

James went back into his corner before turning around, hearing her gentle inhaling and exhaling.

"Tubs are for bathing, not sleeping," he smiled, softly stroking her hair.

The young prince was right. Sofia was exhausted.

"Lemme just have a few secs," Sofia mumbled as she struggled to keep her eyes alert. The warmth of the water wasn't helping.

Eventually she went to sleep as James shampooed her hair.

Clearly she was a heavy sleeper, not moving a muscle as he gently wrapped her in a towel after finishing the bath.

Noticing a mark on her lip, James frowned.

James hated to do it but he gently shook Sofia awake. "Hey, I'll make you a deal. If you get your clothes on, you get to sleep in a nice warm bed. Deal?"

Sofia yawned, rubbing her face. "Deal.."

The young princess sleepily did her task, and her brother escorted her over to her bed.

She yawned, looking around frantically for her doll before it was put in her arms.

James smiled softly, patting her head. He had kept the doll safe from Amber's grasp since it was dropped accidentally during the wedding.

"Good night Sofia," He whispered while in return she turned over and snored softly, causing James to chuckle. "So cute."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes as she looked around for James.

He was gone. Only to see him on the window seat upon rubbing her eyes again.

"Good morning Sof," James smiled, helping her out of the bed.

"Hi," Sofia muttered sleepily.

"Violet's gonna take the sheets and wash them okay? You had a accident last night."

"You mean I wet the bed?! You probably think I'm a baby now."

"No! No! No! You're not a baby Sof!" James told her, "Question, did you feel yourself wetting the bed?"

"No! Though I felt something wet I just assumed it was my drool," Sofia muttered, embarrassed.

She looked ready to cry before James shushed her gently and guided her towards the closet.

Sofia immediately shuddered at the gowns and other princess things.

"What's wrong?" James chuckled. "Overwhelmed?"

"So many dresses..." Sofia muttered in awe. The closet seemed to be as big as her and her mother's shop, if not bigger.

"And shoes and tiaras and anything else fit for a princess. Dad made sure Madam Claudette made your dresses in your favorite colors."

"Do you have purple?"

"Of course. Unless you're interested in pink or yellow or any other of your favorite colors," James smirked playfully.

"Purple. Although pink is pretty cute." Sofia smiled.

James then guided her over to a section that just purple dress. Sofia was in awe it wasn't just normal purple, there were different ranges from lavender to eggplant.

"Ah..oh..um.. purple!" Sofia chuckled awkwardly.

"You're get used to it," James smiled.

"I'll take um that fancy word for light purple?"

"Lavender? Good choice."

Sofia smiled as James helped her into her dress. It wasn't like the dresses she had back home.

Sofia spun around. "So is this the only dress I'll wear?"

"No. You have to wear different dresses for different events. This dress isn't really equipped for royal royal things. This is an everyday kind of gown." James replied.

"Will Amber like it?"

"Depends on her mood."

"Oh," Sofia frowned.

"But Dad has that surprise for you," James smiled, holding her hand. "You didn't forget did you?"

"No! It's just I have to look proper for his majesty."

"No you don't. You're family now."

"Oh but still it's always good to make a good impression," Sofia told him.

"Eh I guess," James shrugged.

He helped her with her shoes as Sofia stared at the tiaras uneasily.

"Difficult choices or do they look to expensive?"

"I'm scared I'll break these. They look really fragile."

"They're not glass. Lucky for you it's Saturday," James grinned, musing her hair.

"So no tiara then?" Sofia asked, a little confused.

"We have nowhere to go or school so you can lack a tiara today."

"Amber might get mad. She might lock me in a closet again."

"Well if you're that scared than wear one. At least wear it for practice," James shrugged.

"Okay," Sofia smiled softly.

Hopefully Amber was in a good mood.

The two headed down to the dining room where the rest of the family was already waiting.

"Good marrow Sofia," Roland greeted.

"Good morning!" was her reply with a smile.

"I had a talk with Amber this morning about what she did yesterday. Not only was it wrong for her to do but it was embarrassing for you so she's been punished."

"She has?"

"Yes! Even kings punish their children," Roland told her.

"Thanks a lot commoner," Amber scoffed, shooting Sofia a glare.

"Amber, you got what you deserved for locking her in a closet until Sof ruined her dress," James scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Tsk."

Amber rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the dinner table.

After a few moments of awkward silence, food came and the family started eating.

Sofia ate quietly, noticing Amber's glare. She guess Roland gave her a lecture on respecting family even if you don't like them.

But that wouldn't dampen her excitement as she kicked her legs underneath the table. Being the shortest one, it was easy to get away with it.

"So.." Sofia started quietly, "how did everyone sleep last night?"

"Wonderful. Until Daddy had to wake me up to lecture me," Amber scoffed.

"I'm sorry for that."

"You should be!"

"Amber.." her father warned her sternly. "Do I need to give you another lecture?"

"No!" She whined, her ears not ready to hear another time wasting ordeal.

"Good girl."

"What is her punishment?" James wondered, hiding a grin.

His twin rarely got punished so the see her miserable was quite a treat.

"Now as of today, while we show Miranda and Sofia around, Amber I'm sure you already know but you'll be helping out our citizens for the next few weeks. Today, you'll help out the Able family in their butcher shop," Roland reminded his daughter whose face twisted in disgust.

She didn't want to help some commoners. Nothing but poor and dirty fools.

But she had no choice.

Amber scoffed at Sofia's giggling, kicking her in the leg in the hopes of shutting her up.

It resulted in Sofia choking on a bit of pancake she was chewing on.

"Sofia!" Her mother shouted, hitting her back repeatedly.

The young girl had spit out the food, gasping for air before she settled in her chair.

"Mom I'm ok!" Sofia reassured her mother who shook her a little.

She glared at Amber who smiled. If she was back in the village, Sofia would've punched her in the face for that.

"Sire," A steward interrupted. "The coach is ready and we got a gift from the Able family. Their request is that she put it on before she came."  
He opened the small paper wrapped gift. "There's a dress that appears to made out of a potato sack and a apron."

"Ew! What is that?" Amber asked, clearly disgusted.

"Thank you Baileywick," Roland smiled.

"That's work clothes. Mommy and I were able to afford better clothes but some people can't so they use food sacks," Sofia explained with a smile.

"I am not wearing that!" Amber yelled.

"Sorry but you're the one who was mean to me. Why don't I help you change?"

"I guess I could use a little help."

"Yay!" Sofia cheered, taking Amber by the hand.

Only to realize that once they were in Amber's room, her jealousy would get worse.

..

"This isn't so bad. You know, since you don't like to look at your own village, I can explain what happens in it," Sofia muttered, taking a deep breath. "I've seen far worse in the village than what you're seeing now. There are some families who are naked on the streets. Their job is to beg and beg until they could maybe afford a shed or a shack. They generally have a illness like lesions or leprosy. But you don't have to worry about that. You have everything here in this little bubble so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Did you just call the palace a bubble?" Amber asked, disgusted with the potato sack actually fitting her.

"That's not what I mean. Though you wouldn't understand what the people below you go through. At least James and his majesty are kind enough to help."

"Of course I know what's going on!"

Amber growled, kicking Sofia's forearm.

Sofia giggled a little. The kick didn't even hurt.

It was soft, almost like a feather.

Amber growled in frustration. "You're not supposed to be laughing! STOP LAUGHING!"

She punched Sofia in the stomach, putting her laughter to a half.

The younger girl groaned, trying to hide her tears.

"Who laughing now huh?" Amber taunted.

"Just get ready. I'm sure you can tie the back of an apron by yourself," Sofia wheezed, catching her breath.

"I can't. Not when I can't see the back."

"Oh well! Bye Amber."

The child waved, making a sprint to the door.

The punch to her stomach was going to leave a bruise but it was better than being with her sister.

She could hear Amber's furious shouts from behind the door as she giggled to herself.

Her new step sister could learn to do a few things for herself.

Even James had to laugh once Amber had gotten dressed. The apron halfway tied, her hair a mess, and her mismatched shoes.

"Stop laughing you idiot!" The older princess growled, slapping her twin's arm.

"Aw Amber you look just like a farm girl!" James told her, laughing harder.

"Told you that you could do things for yourself," Sofia added with a smile.

Amber growled at her, her face saying "You're dead when I come back commoner" before Roland and Miranda came up behind them.

"I've just received an update from the Able family. They want you to stay with them overnight. Isn't that exciting Amber?" Her father informed her.

Her eyes widened in pure fear as she stammered. "O-Ov-Overnight?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No..."

Amber sighed in defeat. She glared at Sofia before forcing a smile.

As they watched Amber get into the wagon, Roland and Sofia stood on the castle steps while Miranda and James had left to pack her overnight bag.

He gently tapped the child's shoulder to get her attention as Sofia turned to him.

"What did you talk to Amber about this morning anyway?" She wondered, biting her lip. "Was it something I did?"

"Come now Sofia, I have a surprise for you remember?" Roland told her, giving a warm smile. In return she gave him a smile, for once the young princess felt welcomed.

He took her hand, ignoring his oldest daughter's pleas for him to stay.

Sofia had no idea where he was taking her until two guards had opened a door and inside the room was a multitude of jewelry.

"Is this all mine?" Sofia gasped.

Roland laughed, playfully musing her hair as a purple necklace glowed in the distance.

"It's not all yours but if you need jewelry for a special event it would be in here but this.." The king went over to the purple amulet. "This is my personal gift to you."

"Y-Your h-highness! Y-You didn't have to!" Sofia Stammered, flabbergasted.

"I did. After all, a good father would want his child to be loved. I know you didn't have a father for the first eight years in your life and I know I could never replace your father, but the least I could do is love you as he would."

"What's the amulet called?"

"The Amulet of Avalor," Roland smiled, putting the amulet around her neck. "It's a very special amulet so you must never take it off."

"Not even for baths?" Sofia asked, a little confused.

"Not even for baths."

"But If this is so special, why entrust with me and not Amber?"

"The amulet chooses its wearer. I think you're lucky it didn't pick Amber," Roland smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Especially when she punched me in the stomach before she left," Sofia sighed, calming down at the amulet's glow.

"Ah, Do we need to get it checked out?"

"No! I mean no. It'll just bruise."

Sofia had tears in her eyes, burying her head into Roland's chest as he stroked her hair.

"You're scared of Amber aren't you?" Roland realized, seeing her heartbreak before him.

"Yes," Sofia muttered with a sniff.

"Don't be. She's just jealous that's all. All she had was James for the last nine years of her life. She's just getting used to having a little sister that's all."

"Really?"

Roland nodded in reassurance, letting her go as Sofia rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

It wasn't what a princess would do but Amber wasn't there to call her a baby.

"Father uh do you think Amber will be alright?" Sofia asked.

"She will be," Roland assured. "And we're family, you can call me whatever you want."

"Your majesty? Daddy?"

"Daddy sounds more family like."

Roland smiled. He was finally bonding with his newest daughter.

Sofia hugged him before talking his hand.

"You two seem to be getting along," Miranda smiled.

"Did Amber get in the wagon okay?" Sofia asked.

"She's fine. She'll do fine with the Able family. They're nice people."

Sofia giggled, holding up the amulet in her hands.

"Look what Daddy gave me!"

Miranda gasped at the sight of the amulet, glancing at her husband.

"Rollie, it's beautiful," she smiled.

"I know. You might find this funny but, the jewelry actually picked her," The king told his wife who laughed in disbelief.

Sofia only smiled.

Amber was gone for the night, her surprise gift was meaningful, and she got to bond with Roland as his daughter for the first time.

She was starting to reconsider staying in the castle. Maybe royal life wasn't so bad after all.

Sofia ran out of the jewel room, smiling to herself before bumping into someone.

"Child watch where you're dwelling damn you."

The voice was harsh but the man with the witch nose, gray bangs, and what she guessed was a bathrobe seemed nice enough, helping her to stand.

"Sorry mister," Sofia apologized.

"It's Mr. Cedric to you..."

"Sofia!"

"Ah yes! The new brat! As if the twins weren't enough already," Cedric grumbled, straightening his robe. "It's a lot quieter than usual."

"That's because Amber's gone. She got in trouble for locking me in a closet yesterday and Daddy sent her to help a family in the village today," Sofia smiled.

"I gotta thank you for that Sofia. Amber's been a pain in the ass for years now."

"Really? I'm sure it's just a phase."

"We called it a phase when she was two. Only back then it was more harmless," Cedric grumbled, kneeling to Sofia's level. "But to her, you're like a doll she can break."

"So she's not just getting used to having me around isn't she?" Sofia whimpered, trying to control her tears.

"Pretty much. She might warm up to you. But no one's going to guarantee that unless something drastic happens and she has to warm up to you."

Sofia had no idea what the sorcerer meant by those words but knew she had just made a friend.

An older friend but still a friend.

"Sure! Whatever you say Mr. Ceedric!"

"Cedric," the sorcerer grumbled but good naturally, ruffling her hair.

He couldn't be mad with her for long, knowing that she was new to a place she was uncanny with.

He had her promise not to get in people's way which Sofia did with a small nod, running towards her room.

After using the bathroom, she stared at the mirror, lifting up her dress.

Her stomach had a bruise from where Amber had punched it, having the princess flinch at the touch.

"Ouch!" She sighed. "Maybe I should get this check out."

With an explanation of Amber hitting her before she had left, Baileywick had gently led Sofia to the royal infirmary, being careful not to make her uncomfortable.

It was silent. To break the silent, Sofia spoke up. "Mr. Baileywick how long have you worked for the king?"

"Since his father was king," Baileywick smiled. "Back then he was as mischievous as Prince James but meant well."

"Oh. Mr. Baileywick, the staff don't like Amber too much do they?"

"She can be a handle at times and even I admit she's not the nicest person in the world but the king usually spoiled her so we never thought much of it."

"Are the maids usually mean?" Sofia whispered. "They didn't even bother to look in my direction nor did they come to my aid."

"No. They were busy yesterday so unfortunately they probably didn't notice what Princess Amber was doing," Baileywick sighed, gently squeezing her hand. "The king had a talk with them this morning and to make the story short, there was colorful language involved."

"Oh. Do you know about Mr. Ceedric?"

"He's Enchancia's royal sorcerer, has been before the twins were born. Have you meet him?"

"He seems nice," Sofia muttered softly. "He's the first one to be kind to me."

"Really?" Baileywick asked in surprise.

"Yeah!"

"Interesting. He's usually the grouch of this kingdom's staff. He's not really a people person."

Sofia didn't say anything else before hiding behind Baileywick's leg upon seeing the doctor.

She was never a fan of them for some reason. Though the possibility could be shots.

"What's wrong Sofia?" Baileywick, "the doctor isn't going to hurt you."

"No shots?" Sofia whimpered.

"No. Not today. He's just going to check your bruise. That's all."

Sofia smiled immediately at his words. She was acting childish but she considered it to be normal.

The doctor in question knelt down to her level, seeing how shy she was.

"Good marrow princess," the doctor greeted taking her hand kissing it gently.

"Hi," Sofia greeted shyly.

"What brings you in here today?"

"I got a bruise on my tummy and it hurts."

"Well let's get it checked out shall we?" The doctor smiled, noticing Baileywick. "I've been told by the queen that the princess is absolutely terrified of doctors because of shots but I'll try to be gentle." He examined the bruise with a gentle touch. "Sofia would you mind telling me how you got this bruise?"

"Amber punched me," Sofia answered.

"Well that wasn't nice of her. Did she apologize?"

"No. She's probably still mad at me for having Daddy send her to the village today."

"The village huh? He finally got her outside the castle," The doctor said out loud before turning to Sofia."For this bruise, I'll put some cream and a bandaid on it."

"Thank you," Sofia smiled before feeling the cream on her skin. "Ow! That's cold!"

"Sorry sweetheart."

Once the cream rubbed in, the doctor took out a small drawer with colorful bandages within it.

It took herself from gaping in awe before Sofia chose a purple bandage.

She just hopped Amber wouldn't hit her again when she came back.

"You've been one of my better patients, so here," The doctor out a jar that was hidden in his desk, " Take a small piece of candy."

Sofia thanked him with a messy curtsy before joining Baileywick who patted her shoulder.

"See? Now was that so bad?" He smiled, looking at his pocket watch. "And just in time for the afternoon to begin."

"What's going on in the afternoon?" The princess asked.

"Well you have lunch in the same room you had breakfast in which I'm sure will go better this time. Then you and Prince James are free to do whatever you want until the dinner bell rings."

"You think he'd play with me?"

"Will he?" The steward chuckled. "Prince james is always in the mood to play, so no doubt he'll play with you."

"Yay!" Sofia cheered before bumping into a maid. "Sorry miss."

"Sofia, this is Violet."

Sofia stared at the woman before doing a curtsy.

"Hi Violet."

"Good marrow... uh Amber..?" Violet asked in confusion.

"Sofia," Sofía smiled.

"Oh yes! Sofia! Good Marrow to you!"

The maid shook her hand slightly aggressive. Before apologizing for it.

Sofia only narrowed her eyes, wondering how Violet thought she was Amber before accepting her apology.

"It's ok Violet," Sofia said, giving her a weak smile.

The maid then walked off, not even saying goodbye.

"Amber's left her a bit flustered and stressed," Baileywick whispered, seeing the young princess' look of distraught. "But she's been resigned to help you. She'll be nicer too."

Sofia nodded softly, noticing her mother as she ran into her arms.

"Hi there sweetheart! Did you get your bruise taken care of?" Miranda asked.

The princess nodded. "Yep! He even gave me a purple bandage and candy!"

"That's my good girl."

"Thank you Mommy."

"Can I see?" James asked, running up to Sofia.

"James, that's private," Roland scolded.

"Oh right. Baileywick what's for lunch?"

"You'll just have to see Prince James," Baileywick smiled. "You can't rush the kitchen staff so quickly."

"You can have my candy," Sofia offered, handing it to James.

"Sweet! Thanks Sof!" James said with a smile."I thought you wanted it."

"I'm good. Not really feeling candy."

"Are you not feeling well?" Roland asked, gently ruffling her hair.

"No. It's just... Everything's so new to me and I don't wanna embarrass you," Sofia admitted.

"Sofia please. I've already been embarrassed by the two kids I already have so I'm used to it."

His words were humorous, having James smile as Sofia laughed a little.

The king wasn't a cruel person but someone with good intentions. Even with Amber around.

"Sire the chefs say the meal is ready!" Baileywick called, checking his pocket watch. "Two minutes late however."

"They're cooking for more than just three royals now Baileywick. They'll get used to it just as we will being a family," Roland smiled, ruffling James' hair and hugged Sofia close.

The steward nodded and guided the family over to the table.

Sofia sat close to Miranda, staring at Amber's empty chair.

The older girl had to be miserable by now as she imagined her being that way.

"Just a question Rollie, do you guys know the Ables'?" Miranda asked.

"Why yes! They actually supply us our meats. Did you know them?" Roland wondered.

"Of course! They're a really nice family! All the village shop owners know one another so we often coordinated a small market of sorts!"

"Doesn't that mean we should be getting our food from Amber?" James chuckled.

"Yeah! Wouldn't we?" Sofia giggled.

"James, no influencing your sister. You'll have a mini you on your hands," Roland smirked. "But yes Sofia we would. Your mother and I extended her stay until next Saturday."

"What about Royal Prep?" James asked.

"Royal Prep?" Sofia asked. "What's that?"

"A school for princes and princesses. Amber and I go there and starting Monday, so will you."

"Does she have to go there?"

"Well for the next week, Amber will be attending school in the village so I'll have to reschedule her classes," The king told her.

Sofia sighed in relief, the fluttering inside her chest slowing down.

The staff hated Amber. The doctor hated Amber. The young princess feared her.

"Oh Sofia! That means Amber will get to meet Ruby and Jade!" Miranda gushed.

Sofia's eyes widen in terror.

"Ruby! Jade!" She shouted, unable to calm herself. "Amber won't be nice to them Mommy! Like she wasn't to me!"

She also knew Jade wasn't very ladylike and unfortunately had a big mouth, often getting the three of them in trouble so there was no doubt she'll get herself and Amber in trouble.

And she PRAYED that they wouldn't mention her name to Amber.

If they did, especially Jade, she was dead.

Dead meat.

"Mommy! She CAN'T meet ruby and Jade!" Sofia shrieked. "She just can't! Especially Jade!"

In her hysteria, she hid underneath the table and took her plate with her.

Crimson was on her cheeks but Sofia didn't care, tears escaping from her eyes.

The three looked concerned as Miranda gently scolded her for eating her meal under the table.

No response except for sobs as James had placed down his fork and went down underneath the table.

Clearly Amber's action from the previous day had traumatized his new sister.

"Sofia are you ok?" James asked, patting her head gently.

"I'm sorry. I guess what Amber did yesterday got me scared," Sofia sniffed. "The staff don't like her, Mr. Ceedric doesn't like her, and even the doctor doesn't like her!"

"Amber's stressed them all out that's why they hate her. You won't see Amber for a week, you'll be okay."

"That's kinda hard to do when I close my eyes and just see the dark."

"Amber isn't in the dark Sofia,." James told her. "You just have to look forward."

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked her hair until Sofia looked up at him.

"Do you want to play dolls after lunch?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't mind. You ever seen toy knights before?"

"No."

"Well this will be interesting," James smirked.

"Interesting?" Sofia asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Amber always preferred tea parties to actually playing with me."

"Oh? Tea parties are very fun! I love tea parties!"

"What a surprise. Something you and Amber would've had in common if it wasn't for what she did yesterday," James grumbled.

"You're angry about it?" Sofia asked.

"Well yeah! She is my twin after all, I know her ways but still I expect her to be more welcoming!"

"Maybe she will when she comes back?"

"After your freak out, I doubt it," James huffed before it turned to a smile. "Come on. You need to eat but not under the table. You'll get sick."

Sofia huffed before resurfacing back to her seat where a silver plate cover was waiting for her.

Curious, she wondered what was inside, glancing at Miranda and Roland.

"What do you guys typically have for lunch?" Miranda asked.

"Mommy and I used to make our own," Sofia added.

"The today lunch is steak and cabbage salad," the steward commented, seeing that the family had yet to touch their coverings.

Sofia frowned, uncovering the lid of the covering.

Back before her new life, she was a picky eater, slowly taking a bite of what was in front of her.

"Oh! It's um interesting," Sofia mumbled, trying not to sound disappointed.

She took another small bite as James to be gnawing his down, excited to play with her.

"James manners," Baileywick scolded.

"Sorry," James apologized upon swallowing his food. He noticed Sofia ate much slower. "Sofia are you alright? You don't seem to be interested in eating."

"I'm just excited to play with you," Sofia smiled. "And with Amber gone, I feel less scared."

"Okay. Mom how's your meal?"

"It's great James," Miranda smiled, ruffling his hair. "And Sofia seems to be better."

"Amber's action from yesterday seemed to traumatize her," Roland noted. "I'm gonna visit Amber tonight and ask her what was she thinking when she did it."

"Sofia's been afraid of the dark for sometime. Even before yesterday."

Sofia's cheeks were tinted pink as she picked at her food. She didn't need her mother spewing her business.

Managing a few bites until the plate was halfway empty, she and James excused themselves as he noticed the tinted pink on her cheeks.

"She's not much of a big eater?" Roland asked, noticing the half eaten plate.

"Depends on her mood," Miranda sighed. "When I lost Birk, Sofia barely ate the mashed baby food I made for her. It was like she could tell that I was upset with his loss."

"She's a caring child. I'm sure when Amber comes back, they'll be great friends."

Miranda just gave him a look and weak smile, hoping he would be right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Stupid Sofia," Amber muttered to herself as she kicked a chicken.

The chicken pecked her hand, having her drop the egg she was going to put in her basket that Mrs. Able gave her.

The princess growled at the animal in a huff, wishing it was her sister to take her frustration out on.

It had only been two hours since she arrived at the Able family household, yet she wished she was back in bed.

"Ember!" The youngest Able child called, "Momma needs eggs!"

"I'm getting it Kelly," Amber smiled warmly at the toddler, patting her head.

"Skip do better! She fast!"

Skip threw the bucket she was holding in frustration as it accidentally scared one of the chickens, causing it to go into a frenzy.

"WELL IF EMBER WERE FAST HOW ABOUT SHE START DOING ALL THE WORK!" She growled.

Kelly whimpered, shooing a chicken back to its cage.

Amber growled, staring at the older girl. She may have been her age but it didn't give her an excuse to yell at a toddler like that.

"Kelly's only two. Leave her out of this before I get Mrs. Able or Stacey!" She hissed.

"Stacey is sick Princess. A grumpy six-year-old sick is not pleasing."

"Then I'll get Mrs. Able!"

"ARE YA KIDS DONE YET?!" Mrs. Able shrieked as she walked up to the porch door.

The kids quickly ran to their stations and attempted to look busy.

Mrs. Able wasn't a bad mother, noticing Kelly looking ready to cry and Skip and Amber at each other's throats as she noticed the quickness of their work.

"Ember bad! Bad!" Kelly yelled, her face forming into a pout.

"Ember..." The woman growled.

"Yes!" Amber called, forcing a smile.

Mrs. Able sighed, taking Kelly in her arms.

"Excuse me for my slip up Amber. But you're supposed to be getting along with everyone around here, not treat them like Sofia. And Barbara, you're not off the hook for this either."

"That's not fair! She started it!" Skip growled.

"I did not!" Amber gasped. "You're the one who yelled at Kelly!"

"So maybe I did! So what?!"

"She's two Barbara! You can't yell at a toddler like that!"

Mrs. Able could sense the two were about to argue, putting both hands on their shoulders.

"Amber!" She beckoned. "You'll stay out here and collect eggs! Skip, go help your father in the barn!"

"Yes Mrs. Able," Amber sighed, glaring at Skip.

Skip glared back at her, pushing her towards the chicken coop.

"Have fun with the chickens! Chicken!" Skip muttered to Amber walking away.

Amber coughed, standing up as Mrs. Able brushed dust off her dress.

"Ember boo boo!" Kelly gasped before kissing her forehead. "Better now!"

"Thank you Kelly," Amber smiled weakly.

She was totally going to kill Sofia when she came back to the palace.

…

"Are all our rooms this big?" Sofia asked, picking up one of James' toy knights.

James smiled, musing her hair.

"I'm guessing you shared a room before," he guessed.

"Yeah. Thank you for um last night. You didn't have to do that."

"It was okay. Do I need to stay tonight?"

Sofia shook her head.

With Amber gone, she would be able to sleep on her own.

"If you need me, you do know where my room is right?"James questioned, "I don't think you do."

"No," Sofia admitted, hugging the toy knight close to her chest.

"Come on I'll show you!"

James leaped up in excitement, grabbing his step sister.

Sofia shrieked in surprise but she was smiling.

James was better than his sister in every way. Amber would've already called her a stupid commoner for not knowing everyone's rooms.

He warned her upon coming to the doors that lead to his room that it was messy, having her watch her step.

Sofia nodded.

She was used to dirt back in the village so she wasn't fragile like Amber.

"What is it? A pigsty?" Sofia chuckled.

"Kinda is," James smirked. "Amber never likes coming in here."

"But wouldn't maids clean it up for you?"

"They tried. They tried their hardest."

Sofia nodded softly, opening the doors to his room.

What did he mean by a pigsty? It only had some toy knights thrown around.

"James this is pretty neat! I thought when you said pigsty, I expected to find dirt!" She chuckled.

"So maybe I lied a little bit," James smirked playfully. "The maids do clean up after me sometimes but I know how to pick up after myself."

"Ah I see. Why won't Amber come in again?"

"She doesn't like how I pick up after myself."

"She's gonna learn that's not how the Able family does it. Unless you're Kelly," Sofia smiled.

"Isn't Kelly special needs or something?" James asked.

"Yeah, she has a learning and reading disability. And unless you're the family, might say your name wrong. She calls me Fia."

"Fia. That's adorable!"

"Yeah.. I had no clue you guys got your meats from the Able family," Sofia admitted. "It would explain how Kelly's speaking more than one word these days."

"She used to do that a lot?" James asked in surprise.

"Well she's a toddler. Her second birthday was a month ago."

"Oh neat! Well now you know where my room is if you need me. Wait! Wanna sneak into Amber's room?"

Sofia thought for a moment.

It wouldn't be proper to be in another person's room without permission. On the other hand, she wouldn't mind looking through some of Amber's things.

Finally she decided with a nod, a thrill of excitement in her veins.

The two siblings walked over to the door literally right to James' room. What made it more obvious was the lining of gold that was on the doors, having Sofia stare in shock.

"I wouldn't question it. This castle was made before any of us were born," James shrugged.

"But there's none on either of our doors," Sofia muttered.

"You may be right but I wouldn't think about it too much. Let me show you around."

Sofia smiled as he took her hand, leading her inside the room.

The room was as she expected VERY clean, not a speck of dirt in sight. She could even see her reflection on the the marble floor.

"Th-this?! This is Amber's room?!" Sofia asked, overwhelmed by the cleaness of the room.

With the sun shining through the windows, it made it sparkle.

She felt ready to faint right then and there as James gave her a doll.

Sofia frowned at the doll's beauty.

It had the bluest eyes, the reddest lips and a petite figure which was under the fanciest dress for a doll, complete with rhinestones and all.

James could sense how overwhelmed she was by the doll and squeezed her hand.

"I spotted a doll she rarely plays with in the corner. Maybe you'll want to have it instead," He suggested.

"I don't know James. I'll think she'll notice," Sofia muttered, hesitant at taking it for she knew that Amber might actually want that specific doll to play with someday.

"If it's barely played with, she won't."

"You sure? I don't want her mad at me."

"Come on just take it!" James insisted.

Sofia smiled a little, taking the doll.

It wasn't as discouraging as the more beautiful one, hugging it close to her chest.

"But what do I do if she wants it back?" She asked.

"She won't want it back. She'll be happy that you have it."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" James said with a smile. although he wasn't really sure. "if she searches for it, hide it really well."

Sofia nodded at his suggestion, tossing the doll into the air happily before catching it in her arms.

"Wise of you two to go into Princess Amber's room. I'm impressed," Cedric smiled upon seeing them in the hallway.

"Ah!" Sofia shrieked."Please don't tell Amber!"

"I won't tell her. Like I would care about what she thinks."

"You really don't like her do you Mr. Ceedric?"

"No. Not really I just surprised you had balls to come inside," Cedric told them.

"What are you talking about? I always sneak in here! Messing with Amber's things is fun!" James smiled proudly.

"I'm talking about Princess Sofia."

"Why me?" Sofía asked.

"I mean she did lock you in a closet right?" Cedric asked. " Then you sneak into her room and take one of her dolls. What gives?"

"I thought it would be fun. Besides she won't miss it. Just like James said."

"We'll see. If I see you in the infirmary, I'll know that the both of you were lying."

…

"Up you go Kelly. Come on bath time."

Amber wasn't used to toddlers yet as the day passed into evening, she seemed to be getting along with Kelly who pouted at the thought of a bath.

The princess chuckled softly, musing her hair.

"If you don't get cleaned then you won't sparkle like a princess!" She told her.

"Spar-le?" Kelly asked.

"Yes sparkle. You don't want the animals to outshine you, do you?"

"No! Bad!"

"You sure you want her to give you a bath?" Skip asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes! I'll give her a bath!" Amber growled.

"No fight!" Kelly pouted, looking ready to cry.

"Kelly, we're just having a disagreement that's all. Come on Ember will give you a bath. You like toys?"

With that the toddler's face immediately lit up.

"Toys?"

"Yes," Amber smiled. "Bath toys."

"Toys! Toys!" Kelly giggled.

"We don't have toys," Skip sternly growled. "We don't have money to just throw away like you royals."

Amber scoffed, taking Kelly in her arms.

She had some bath toys that she and James no longer used in her suitcase.

"See? Look toys!" Amber exclaimed, giving one to Kelly. "Me and James used to play with them when we were younger."

Kelly stared at the toy, a smile on her face.

"Bath?" She asked. "Please? Skip mean."

Skip looked offend as Amber smiled innocently. "Okay Kelly it's bath time!"

The toddler squealed, clapping her hands.

As Amber got her undressed, Kelly stared at her.

She'd only been told that the princess would be with their family for awhile.

Amber wondered why her father wanted her to suffer more. This wouldn't be happening if her dad and Miranda hadn't fallen in love.

But Kelly was only two and wouldn't understand everything as Amber placed her in the tub.

Kelly seemed pretty entertained with the toys so she didn't have to watch her like a hawk.

But made sure to watch her from the sidelines.

After all Amber wanted to be on decent terms with Mrs. Able.

Skip was also in the room and was watching Kelly and herself. It was working the princess' nerves.

"I can handle Kelly," Amber muttered.

"She's special needs!" Skip growled.

"Okay and?"

"Who knows how you'd treat her. Like your sister."

"I treat my sister with love!" Amber shouted. "And Kelly's only a toddler! She's only been in the world for like two years!"

"If you treat Sofia with love, then why are you here for locking her in a closet?" Skip asked.

"Ember!" Kelly wailed.

Amber gladly turned her attention away from Skip and focused on Kelly. "Yes Kelly what is it?"

Kelly was wailing as Amber gently took her out of the tub.

She stroked the toddler's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

Mrs. Able walked in due to hearing Kelly's commotion and took her youngest daughter in her arms.

"There there stop crying," She said softly, glaring at Skip. "Barbara, you watching Amber is making Kelly upset. You know better than that!"

"But she— Ugh!" Skip growled.

"I've seen how gentle Amber's with Kelly throughout today. Never once did she yell at her or get frustrated like you usually do."

"I was just making sure she wasn't hurting Kelly! Why else would Amber be here?! She doesn't care about us!"

Kelly nibbled on her fingers as she reached out for Amber.

The princess took her in her arms, wrapping her up in a towel.

Amber huffed. She was getting tired of these commoners disrespecting her.

Except for Kelly who yawned and went to sleep on her shoulder.

That had her smiling, taking Kelly to her nursery that she would be sharing with her.

Placing Kelly in her crib, she sighed deeply. Why did Sofia have to enter into her life? Why?

Amber took Kelly out of the crib, realizing she didn't have any clothes on.

Once a diaper and a nightgown were on the toddler, Amber had put her back in the crib.

Now she was officially tired. She was done with all these commoners. She wanted to leave the moment she was told she would be going to village school! Oh the terror!

The only person she wasn't done with was Kelly who woke up, looked at her, and reached for her.

"Ember!" She giggled.

Amber gritted her teeth, forcing a smile on her face. "Yes Kelly?"

"Love Ember!"

"Y-You love me?"

The toddler nodded. "Yeah!"

Amber took Kelly in her arms, laying her on her shoulder so she wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"Bed time now. Amber's tired," She told her, getting into her own temporary bed.

Kelly went to sleep immediately as the princess stroked her hair.

Putting her down, she climbed into her own bed.

So maybe not all commoners were bad.

At least for now. But she was still angry at Sofia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The weekend had passed by as Sofia stretched her arms that Monday morning, hearing a rabbit sniff her.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked softly, taking him in her arms. "I wish I could take you to school with me today. James says not to worry but..."

"But what? Too animal for ya huh!?"

The princess jumped as she dropped the rabbit. "You can talk?!"

"You can understand me?" The rabbit asked in surprise. "For a second there, I thought you were Princess Amber."

"N-No s-sir."

"Not sir sweetheart, it's Clover. What did you do yesterday in order to understand me?"

"I just wore this," Sofia told him, revealing her amulet. "I just thought this was a normal amulet."

"Normal amulets don't grant you the power to understand me kiddo," Clover smiled, nuzzling her close. "Now up and get dressed."

"But staying here will be better than going to a new school."

"Royal Prep? Honey, it's a PRIVILEGE to even get a tour of the school!"

"But it's just a school for fancy kids." Sofia shrugged, "What else is there?"

"You won't know until you get out of bed and dressed little lady," Clover smirked, uncovering her with his paws. "Sorry if your shoes have a little drool on them. Mia and Robin had quit yesterday so you're gonna have to get your dress and tiara on your own."

"Was Amber that bad Clover?"

"Oh the yellow one? Yeah she's a pain."

"Does anybody like her in this castle? Or in the village?" Sofia asked.

"Unless they're three and under then no," the rabbit replied. "I better get going."

"Why?"

"The steward here isn't a fan of animals in the royal children's rooms unless they're a inside pet."

"Wait you're a pet?" Sofia asked. "Who's pet are you?"

"I'm no one's pet," Clover grumbled. He sighed, looking into her eyes that were begging him. "Alright I'll be your pet. But with conditions?"

"Conditions?"

"Yes, when you adopt pets they come with conditions and what not right?"

"I guess. But pets don't flat out telling you their conditions," Sofia told him, "Animals with talking voices aren't necessarily a thing you know."

"I know. You're lucky little lady," Clover smiled.

"So what are your conditions Clover?"

"First bring me fresh carrots everyday, that's a bare necessities. Grooming with a soft bristled brush and you gotta keep the window creak."

"Why the window creaked?" Sofia wondered.

Clover didn't say anything as he wore a playful smile on his face.

His playful smile left the little girl confused as she got out of bed.

For her attire, she picked out something simple and loose fitting that she could run in.

"So kiddo ready for school?" Clover asked, hopping over to her. "You're going to the big leagues I hear."

"Yeah. It'll be fun," Sofia smiled, stepping into her shoes. "Ew! Yuck!"

"Warned you about the drool."

"It's fine. I'm not complaining."

The rabbit looked at her with great concern. "Um yeah so go change your shoe."

"I've stepped on much worse when I was in the village," Sofia assured him. "I wasn't born royalty."

"No wonder you've been so sweet so far. But still go change your shoes I'm serious, Sofia. It IS your first day after all."

"And I wanna make a good impression. I know."

Sofia sighed and changed her shoes before seeing Clover on her bed asleep.

"Princess Sofia?"

She jumped at the sound of Violet's voice who gently knelt down to the child.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sofia asked.

"No, but the king and your sibling are waiting for you at the entrance," Violet told her.

Sofia blushed. Way to humiliate herself just before her first day of Royal Prep.

With a sigh she grabbed her bag, petting Clover and left her room.

…

Outside, James was throwing rock while his father paced back and forth.

"Where is Violet with Sofia?" he asked out loud. "She should be here by now."

"I'm here!" Sofia breathed, panting as she held on to the front of her dress.

"There you are!" Roland called.

"Sire, at this point, the children will be at least two minutes late,." The steward told the king.

Sofia looked down at her feet, wiping away the sudden tears that appeared in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" James asked, noticing her tears.

"I'm causing us to be late," Sofia sniffed.

"Amber's made us much later than this. You must be nervous."

"I feel like I could throw up."

"It's fine," James shrugged, "There's no need to cry about it."

He wiped away his sister's tears and gave her a reassuring smile.

Yet as they sat in the flying coach, James watched as Roland held Sofia's hair back while she vomited the previous night's dinner into a bucket that was there in case any of the children got sick.

"Never ridden in a flying coach before huh?" James chuckled.

"James, don't tease her. You and Amber were like Sofia too when you had your first ride," Roland smiled.

"Are we there yet?" Sofia asked, putting a hand to her forehead. "I'm getting sick."

"We know sweetheart but you'll be okay."

"You sure Daddy?"

"She might need to go home honestly Dad," James told his father who shook his head.

"No, James, Sofia will be fine. She just isn't used to flying coaches yet," Roland assured his son with a smile.

As soon as the flying coach had landed, Sofia was too weak from air sickness to walk so Roland carried her in his arms while James grabbed her bag.

"I'll go onto class and I'll drop off her bag at the office. Bye Dad!" He told his father who made a beeline to the office.

Roland stroked Sofia's hair as the little girl hid away her amulet in her dress in the fear that her new classmates would steal it.

Or treat her just like Amber did.

"Sofia, I can't stay here for long but I'll take you to the school nurse and you can rest there okay?" Roland said as the princess nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for getting sick," Sofia muttered softly.

"I'm not mad at you for getting sick sweetheart."

"You're not?"

"No Sofia. I mean it was your first time riding in a flying coach. You're bound to feel a little sickly!" Roland chuckled.

"But I'm still sorry," Sofia mumbled.

Roland patted her head before putting her down on the floor.

"It's okay. Come on to the nurse we go."

With that the king lead the princess to the infirmary.

Sofia glanced at her surroundings and bit her lip.

She was surely going to get lost in Royal Prep at some point.

The walls were elegant with gold brims and gorgeous marble flooring. Even the door to the infirmary was dosed in gold.

"What happened to you?" A prince with dark brown hair asked upon seeing her.

"I got sick," Sofia admitted shyly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My name's Prince Hugo."

"I'm Sofia. What are you doing here?"

"Got into a tussle that's all.." Hugo sighed, rubbing his wrist. "So where do you come from Sofia?"

"Enchancia. Well I used to be in the village but I'm a princess now," Sofia smiled weakly.

"I heard about you in bits in pieces. I don't mind that you used to be a commoner. You're prettier than the other girls. Hell even more than your sister Amber."

" ."

Sofia was getting tired of hearing about Amber. Amber this, Amber that, Amber blah blah. She was sick of Amber even though Amber wasn't even in their presence.

"If it makes you feel any better, not everyone likes her much. Myself included," Hugo added, brushing back a lock of her hair with his free wrist. "You look really pale."

"I had airsickness," Sofia sighed.

"First time flyer huh? That's not uncommon. Shiny necklace you have there. What is it a hope diamond or some rare purple diamond?"

"I don't know. Daddy said it's the amulet of Avalor."

"Prince Hugo," Roland smiled, shaking the boy's non injured hand.

"King Roland," Hugo smiled. "Will you be here long with Sofia?"

"No, I'm just staying long enough until she feels better. What are you in here for Hugo?"

"Got into a tussle."

"With who?" Sofia wondered.

"You know it's not prince like to get into a tussle with someone Prince Hugo," Roland said.

"I know. I know. I heard it from my father many, many times," Hugo grumbled. "Lucky for me it wasn't in front of a princess."

He squeezed Sofia's hand gently as light pink came to her cheeks.

She smiled. A weird feeling was starting in her stomach like butterflies just started to flutter in the springtime.

Was this love?

No way. Not love.

Hugo was a boy. Boys in the village was were gross, like dirt, and scaring the girls with bugs.

But Hugo seemed different.

Less of a mess even when he had dirt on him, he still looked regal and handsome. It was guessed that when you were royalty, you didn't need to get into a fight unless you were bored.

Sofia smiled softly and tugged on Roland's pants leg.

"I'm feeling a little better but not fully," She admitted.

"Well then I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll be taking my leave but I think Prince Hugo here can keep you company," Roland told her.

He hugged her close and kissed her forehead before leaving as Hugo took her hand.

"Come on. I'll take you to the nurse," He offered. "And if you're interested, I'll help you to your first class."

"I thought we were waiting for the nurse?" Sofia asked, confused. They were in the infirmary right?

"We are but with the mornings being early, sometimes she forgets."

"Would she be okay with taking care of a former commoner?"

Hugo only shrugged, assuring her that she would.

"I don't know. Amber does," Sofia muttered softly.

She tried not to think back to the closet as Hugo squeezed her hand and led her to the nurse.

"Speaking of which. where is Amber?" Hugo asked. "I only saw James. They generally come in with one another."

"In the village school."

"She actually got in trouble for something?! That's surprising!"

"Did she never get in trouble?" Sofía wondered.

"Trouble? Ha! She one time blatantly cheated on a test and the teachers caught her! But she didn't get in any trouble!" Hugo groaned.

Sofia felt the butterflies in her stomach vanish and replace itself with a pit of dread.

If Amber couldn't get in trouble for cheating on a test, it had her fear her sister's wrath that moment she would be home.

"Village school huh? Never been,"Hugo muttered, "So do tell me what it was like going to village school."

"Well we certainly don't learn any fancy stuff that's for sure!" Sofia giggled, spotting the nurse. "Excuse me ma'am I know you already helped Hugo this morning but..."

The nurse ignored her, whipping out a wand, swirled it, and then vanished into thin air, leaving Sofia confused.

Or at least that what she thought she saw, rubbing her eyes to find the nurse checking her forehead.

"You feel fine, So why are you here?" The nurse asked.

"I got a little air sick," Sofia sighed.

"That's normal for a first time flyer sweetheart. Is this your first day here?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't be here! You should be making friends and what not!" The nurse shouted. Noticing Sofia's frightened expression, she realized her mistake. "I'll check you out. If you don't feel well, you'll have to stay here. But you aren't staying here the whole day, it's your first day after all. If you stay here, you're bound to be called a baby. I have an idea! Hugo, why don't you show Sofia around?"

"I will," Hugo promised.

Luckily for Sofia, she was well enough as she and Hugo met James out of the hall.

"Lucky for you class hasn't started yet," He smiled, musing her hair. "I asked Dad if we could go earlier than usual for your first day Sof."

"Oh joy" Sofia smiled then looked confused. "Wait a minute if we're here early then why are you early Hugo?"

"My father," Hugo sighed. "He's not the easiest person to get along with."

"Why?"

"Because… I don't really wanna talk about it. It's not important."

Sofia nodded softly in understanding, knowing how Hugo felt.

"It's okay." The princess gently patted him on the shoulder. "I understand. So care to show me around?"

"Of course," Hugo smiled.

The two linked arms as Hugo began to walk her down the Royal Prep halls..

...

Meanwhile, in the Enchancian village, Amber was currently by herself and dragging a dirty belt holding onto rundown old books on her back. It was her first day of commoner school and boy was she loathing her father right about now.

"Amber! Come on!" Skip yelled in frustration. "It's bad enough you tried to entertain Stacey with stories of castles this morning, but now you're being slow."

"Your sister was miserable in case you already forgot. Stacey's sick and woke me up with her crying. I felt bad so I held her hair as she threw up while the stories were the only way to calm her down," Amber grumbled. "Though you probably don't care about that."

Skip rolled her eyes at her in frustration. "Just come on! Have you never walked to school before or something!?"

"No. I have not."

"Figures. You royals are nothing but spoiled. Except for King Roland and your brother. By the way, don't wear your fancy gowns tomorrow."

"What? Why?" Amber asked in concern. She was wearing the nicest commoner dress she owned. After all it was the first day of school and the days after that mattered. "When you go to school, you need to look cute from day one to the last day!"

"Of course you do! Us villagers don't have very nice clothing to wear the whole school year you know!" Skip growled.

"In case you didn't know, I heard Mr. and Mrs. Able talking this morning. Stacey isn't getting better and before you blame me, it's not my fault. You'll be lucky if Kelly doesn't get it."

"If she does, I'll be happy to be an only child again."

Amber gasped. "How could you?! Wishing death on your own sister!"

"Just like you? Why else would you be in the village? Your dad, your brother, and even your dead mom came. They all came because they loved the people. You?" Skip snorted, "You came down for a punishment. You don't love the village at all simply because we're a lower class."

"Now you've done it!"

With a scream Amber tackled Skip to the ground in the middle of the schoolyard while boys and girls watched around them.

Some in amusement, others in horror.

Skip was winning, managing to kick Amber off of her and grabbed her belt 'n' books and began to beat the princess as the children just stared with a few chanting "Fight! Fight! FIGHT!" around them.

The loudest voice of them all was Jade who Amber guessed was once a friend of Sofia's.

Before long a teacher came out, over hearing the kids' commotion.

"What is this all about?!" The teacher shouted, cutting through the crowd of kids who grew silent.

Ruby, who'd been silent during the fight, pointed to Amber and Skip as the teacher sighed, telling them to stop.

"She started it!" Skip growled, pointing to Amber.

"You're the one who insulted my family!" Amber yelled.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher yelled. "You both are in trouble no matter what! Skip! To your corner! And you.." the woman sneered. "I have a special place for you."

Before Amber knew it, she found herself outside sitting in a chair in the middle of a mud pit.

She groaned miserably as she heard noise from the inside of the school.

This was NOT how she had planned her first day. Now her outfit was ruined! She couldn't believe that these were the people staying in their village! They deserved to be executed!

Didn't they know who she was?

Well some of them did. Jade had wiped off her books and Ruby had fixed her hair before they had gone inside.

The teacher then came out and walked over to Amber. "Well Amber have you calmed down?"

"Yes," Amber sighed. "I'll try to control my temper."

"Good. Now back inside, you have a lot of catching up to do."

With that the teacher left, leaving Amber to get out of the mud pit herself.

She took a deep breath and tried to tiptoe her way across the mud, making sure her dress wasn't picking up any dirt.

Skip glared at her upon seeing her before Amber found a seat beside Ruby.

At least she looked nice.

"Hi.." Ruby said quietly to amber, "My name's Ruby."

"Amber," Amber whispered. "Princess Amber."

"What are you doing here? Is it true you're here as punishment?"

"It is. I was a little mean to Sofia and Daddy send me to Skip and her family for a week."

Ruby frowned, "You better keep your voice low around Jade. She'll flip out. Big time."

"Thank you," Amber smiled a little.

"But I still don't condone what you did. Whatever you did."

"All I did was lock Sofia in a closet."

"Sofia doesn't like the dark," Ruby grumbled.

"Why not?" Amber wondered. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't had done it."

"Sorry we made a rule! Three girls, three secrets, not a peep to anyone! Friends just don't give away their secrets. That's wrong!"

Amber huffed but didn't want to get in trouble again as she looked through her book.

Until a note was passed her way by Jade.

She unfolded the note and stared at it.

_Hope you get trampled to death by a carriage. Witch._

Amber crumbled up the note before shooting a glare at Jade who promptly flipped her off under her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What happened to your golden locks?"

Skip couldn't help but laugh at Amber's hair being short as the two walked home from school.

The princess' first day hadn't happened like she wanted it to be.

"You know what happened. Don't even try it!" Amber snarled.

Who knew village school could be so tiring? Plus she already missed her first day of Royal Prep!

"I know what happened?!" Skip smirked. "Seems to me like Jade doesn't like you."

"At Royal Prep, everyone would respect me."

"Maybe it's because they hide the truth from you? That they secretly hate you? After that stunt with Sofia, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You all seem to forget that one day I'll be your future queen. Therefore I will rule over all of you!" Amber smirked, "That is unless you die."

"You're absurd!" Skip chuckled, playing with the short hair. "Looks good on you."

Amber slapped her hand away. "I would say thank you if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't ask for it! You and Jade thought it would be fun to cut it!"

"You think I did it? Jade and our classmates thought of it."

"Well yes. You look like you hate me."

"No. I don't. You coming to my family is just the biggest change I've faced so far," Skip sighed.

"You're still mad about what happened to Sofia aren't you?" Amber asked.

Skip chuckled, much to the princess' surprise.

"Duh, you dumb bitch." She smirked, "She did come from the village and I'll be honest, I didn't really care for her as she was kinda an airhead. But she was fair."

"How are you going to say something nice about me and her then insult us?"

"Oh so now you're suddenly defensive of her and you?"

"I-I guess?" Amber stuttered. "But you're right about her being an airhead. A little childish with that rag she calls a doll."

"But now you're agreeing with me? Make up your mind princess!" Skip shouted, "But you wouldn't dare say those words around Ruby or Jade."

"What?! Why can't I but you can?"

"I can fend off Jade. Ruby doesn't do anything. And what form of fighting to you have princess? Hm?" Skip taunted.

"Fencing," Amber smirked.

"Oh! Princess big shot!"

"Ember!" Kelly giggled, hugging Amber's legs before looking at her big sister. "Skip!"

"Hi Kelly!" Skip greeted, changing the tone in her voice. Amber raise her eyebrow, noticing the sudden change of attitude.

Clearly Skip cared for her sisters. Very deeply.

"How's Stacey doing?" Amber asked with a smile.

"K!" Kelly screamed, before wobbling back into the house. Amber huffed knowing that work came next.

She hated work.

Kelly was too little to do chores and Stacey was sick so it was just her and Skip.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Able asked upon seeing Amber. "Not so good first day?"

"You can say that," Amber sighed.

"Someone got a free hair cut and she's not grateful for it!" Skip told her.

"Looks a little choppy to me," Mrs. Able shrugged. "Like whoever did it was in a hurry."

"Jade and some of our classmates just pulled whatever lock of hair was easiest."

"I'll fix it then so Amber can at least look like she didn't get into a fight."

"Does that mean I'll get out of afternoon chores?" Amber asked hopefully.

'No because you'll be helping my husband today in the shop!" Mrs. Able smiled as Amber held back, gagging,

"What? Why?"

"Well you'll be delivering meat to your family today."

"So I get to see Sofia for a few moments? Oh she'll pay for this!" Amber growled.

"Easy now. We have a reputation to uphold," Mrs. Able smiled, holding out her hand. "No burning or biting your sister."

"Sure."

"Great! Now let's hurry you're supposed to be at the butcher shop in five minutes."

…

Amber had to admit it. Mrs. Able was good with hair as the once choppy mess was now close to her shoulders.

She tried to smile as the smell of meat hit her nose.

" 'mber 'mber there ye are!"

Mr. Able was a buff man with a thick beard and a very Scottish accent. She didn't understand how his wife understood him.

Yet she curtsied with a smile.

"Sorry Mr. Able," Amber apologized.

"Ye lucky it ye first day. Otherwise I'd be yelling at ye," Mr. Able smiled.

Amber nodded, a little weary. She already had enough trouble with adults for one day.

"So where is this meat going?"

"Ye 'now ye father n some of tae other kingdoms! 'mber ye be a helper n bring mi cleaver!"

Amber nodded. Maybe it had been a good thing to understand some Scottish before Sofia came along.

Once Amber had brought Mr. Able his cleaver, vomiting a little in a bucket at the sight of the dried blood, they were off.

"When wi get back ye be helping mi with tae meats!" He smiled.

"Oh joy.." Amber sighed. "Does that mean I have to work with animals?"

"Yep!"

"Oh joy."

Amber could feel herself getting sick.

"Skip and Stacey were like ye their first time with meat," Mr. Able smiled warmly at Amber. "Poor Skip cried 'er eyes out 'er first time."

_Oh she has feelings?_ Amber thought to herself. _Interesting._

Unfortunately she said it out loud, smiling nervously at Mr. Able.

"Ye thought she was heartless did ye?"

"At first Mr. Able."

"I see," The butcher said as Amber gulped out fear, from the butcher and that they were getting closer to the castle until a familiar figure began to come into shape.

"Baileywick?" She asked in surprise.

"Princess Amber," Baileywick smiled softly, glancing at her hair. "What happened to you?"

"Only the worst day of school that I ever had."

"Oh has it? Your hair looks very nice however!"

"Thank you," Amber smiled before seeing Sofia.

Oh how she wanted to take Mr. Able''s cleaver on her mocking brown curls.

"Well now come in side I will lead you both to the kitchen!" The steward told them.

Amber forced a smile on her face as she passed Sofia who was covered in dirt.

…

Sofia didn't even seem to notice the blonde as she was in a rush to the bathroom, thanks to James and his dirt prank.

Though her hair looked a little different.

With a sign, Sofia made it to her room and took off her gown and smiled softly.

Hugo was on her mind. Next to James, he was the nicest boy she had ever met.

The village boys were nice but a majority of them were often brash and kinda mean. But royal boys were a lot nicer than she thought they were.

Especially Hugo as she blushed softly.

Once she had cleaned herself up and changed, Sofia noticed Amber again.

But she hid behind a pillar before Amber could see her, letting out a quiet sigh as she walked in the opposite direction.

Sofia didn't want another bruise.

Especially after the day of school that she hadn't had in well ever.

With dinner an hour away she figured she had some time to play or she could talk to Clover. Or-

She felt herself bump into something who groaned in annoyance .

"My potions!" Cedric moaned, glancing down at the child. "Oh it's you."

"Sorry Mr. Ceedric," Sofia apologized with a curtsy.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He snarled, "Shouldn't you be bossing maids around, or playing in the dirt, or whatever kids do?"

"I don't know how to boss people around," Sofia frowned.

"Oh right. I forget that you were a villager. You're an innocent little girl."

"Does that mean you like me?"

"No. I don't like you," Cedric scoffed. "I don't like children in general."

"Then why are you here if you don't like children?" Sofía wondered.

"It's a family tradition or something, My family gave their loyalty to this royal family and it's been like that ever since."

"Oh. I like you Mr. Ceedric."

"It's Cedric little one. Cedric. "Now leave me alone!" Cedric grumbled. "I have potions to restart because of you."

With that he walked away his cape doing a dramatic blow with him.

"Huh, Interesting." Sofia told herself. "Most sorcerers don't look like Mr. Ceedric."

She walked the opposite way, bumping into Amber and tried not to giggle at her appearance.

"What's with the smirk newt?" The butcher girl growled.

"I'm sorry but you look funny!" Sofia giggled.

"I didn't ask for this you know."

"You were the one to lock me in a closet. That's not easy to forget about."

"It's a closet Sofia. Stop pondering on it and get over it," Amber sternly told her.

"I don't like the dark," Sofia frowned.

"Then what do you sleep in?"

"I sleep with one of the lamps on. If it's not them, I look at the stars."

"You like stars?" Amber asked in surprise. "If I had been nicer to you, I could be showing to you all I know about them."

"But you weren't even willing to talk to me!" Sofía pouted.

"Who would want to? Especially if they carry around a baby doll when they're eight years old! Grow up Sofia."

Sofia pushed Amber in annoyance.

The doll was her late father's last gift to her even if Miranda hadn't given it to her until five years after his death.

Amber took immediate offense to that but heaved a heavy sigh, trying to cool off. She did not want to spend any longer at the Able's house nor the village.

Sofia was just a pain to her.

At least she still had the cleaver, cleaned off from the blood as Amber dragged Sofia by the arm.

The younger girl tried to fight her off and nearly succeeded but Amber was stronger.

"Let me go! I'll tell your dad!" Sofia threatened. "I already told him once!"

"I don't think so," Amber smirked.

"What's the cleaver for? It's supposed to be for meat."

"Huh you're smart. But Sofia to some people, flesh is the equivalent of beef."

Amber gave her a wicked smile.

Sofia paled slightly at the sight of the cleaver.

What was Amber going to do with it? Hurt her?

"Oi! 'Mber! Where ye be!? Hurry up lass!"

Amber groaned, as she placed the cleaver behind her back, "Coming!"

She hurried along as Sofia tugged at her hair, noticing a lock missing.

It would grow back so she wasn't upset.

"Get your hands off of me you dirty commoner!" Amber yelled, swatting her hand away.

"What did I do?" Sofia frowned.

Amber grabbed Sofia's hair and glared at her.

"Keep touching me and your hair will be next."

Sofia nodded softly, biting her lip.

She normally didn't give up easily but Sofia remembered the closet.

How dark it was and how scared she'd been with shaky legs.

" 'MBER! Let's go!" The Scottish man shouted. Amber let her go and walked off in a huff.

Yhew! Saved by Mr. Able!

Sofia sighed softly in relief, rubbing her arm.

"Youch." She mumbled quietly. "When will she learn?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sofia nervously glanced around her bedroom as Clover munched away on the carrots she had given him that evening.

Amber's words wouldn't leave her head as she rubbed her arm, knowing that it came close to being cut.

She thought the village would soften her sister.

Turned out it made Amber worst as she was now pissed at her.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Sofia took a book out of her reading nook and starting reading.

Ironically it was Cinderella.

Sofia was trying her best to be kind to Amber but it didn't seem to be working. At least Hugo was her Prince Charming.

As she continued to read, she felt her eyes get heavy as they fought to stay open and continue reading the book.

"Where am I?" Sofia yawned, rubbing her eyes.

The bed she was in seemed to be worn, glancing at the patches on the blanket.

"I must be dreaming," Sofia told herself as she got out of the bed. The place didn't look like her old home.

It looked Cinderella's room in her book.

That's right. She had fallen asleep with the book on her lap.

With a blink, Sofia sighed. "I want out of this dream."

"Sofia!"

A scream of her name worsened her plight as she stood up and face Amber who was more snotty than ever.

"Yes?" Sofia asked.

"Where were you?" Amber huffed.

"Sleeping?"

"A PRINCESS DOESN'T TAKE NAPS! You're supposed to get beauty sleep when it's time to sleep!"

Sofia nodded fearfully before waking up to Clover's claws digging at her skin.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"I thought you were dead!" He shouted, a complete look of terror in his eyes.

"Dead?! Clover what are you talking about?!"

"Oh, I guess you don't know princess," he sighed, "My original owner died in their sleep."

Sofia muttered her condolences softly before picking up the rabbit and petting him.

It seemed to calm him down before she yawned, seeing the sky turn from dark to light pink.

"It's morning time already?" Sofia asked.

"You've been asleep for awhile," Clover muttered, nuzzling her cheek.

"I went to sleep before bedtime. I'm still in yesterday's clothes."

'Yeah you think?" Clover chuckled as he hopped off the bed to go and continue to gnaw on the carrot he was occupied with beforehand.

With another yawn, Sofia got up and undressed. Putting yesterday's dress in the dirty clothes hamper she didn't know existed until that moment, Sofia walked inside her closet and stared at the multitude of dresses in front of her.

Clover hopped along beside her, "So what ya going wear today princess?" he then chuckled. "You got a big selection to choose from!"

Sofia shrugged, tempted to choose between a yellow dress and a pink one. "It is pretty big," she muttered before looking down at the rabbit. "Could you um.."

"I get it. I'll be out of your way until you're dressed."

With that the rabbit hopped away as Sofia sighed.

She picked out the yellow dress, sliding it over her undershirt and bloomers before smiling to herself.

The dress was short and simple, nearly reminding her of her days in the village.

She did a little twirl in the mirror, satisfied with her choice. With no Amber to judge her age, Sofia felt at ease for the first time in a while since becoming a princess.

She hummed softly to herself, not looking where she was going before bumping into Baileywick.

"My apologies Princess Sofia," the steward smiled, helping her to her feet.

"No. I should be the one saying sorry," Sofia muttered.

"It's fine. This happens more times than you think." Baileywick dusted away the dirt from her vest. "Especially when the twins were little it was worst."

Sofia hated to imagine Amber being younger before feeling Baileywick's hands straightening her vest.

She was starting to like the steward, almost considering him to be a grandfather of sorts.

"Was it on purpose?"

"No, it was only small things and with food and what not. Nothing to worry about," Baileywick shrugged. He took her hand. "Your mother's been waiting for you."

"For what?" Sofia wondered.

Baileywick didn't say, leaving Sofia to believe that whatever Miranda wanted wasn't good.

The two didn't say anything when they walked it was awkwardly silent.

Upon seeing her mother, Sofia run into her arms.

"Well good morning to you too!" Miranda laughed.

"Mommy, what did you want to tell me?" Sofia wondered.

"I have big news however you must keep it a secret. Okay?" Miranda smiled leading her over to a window nook.

It just didn't make sense.

Miranda seemed fine.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Sofia asked. knowing she didn't do anything wrong recently.

Miranda smiled wider. "So.. how would you feel if I told you that you would be a big sister?"

A big sister?

In excitement, Sofia immediately hugged her mother.

She could be a better sister than Amber ever was.

Before she knew it was time for school as the steward called her to the coach with her step brother already waiting.

"Wow! You're early!" Sofia said, surprised to see her brother

"I was waiting for you," James smiled, noticing her smile. "What's gotten you so excited?"

"It's about Mommy."

"Do tell."

Sofia smiled as she blew a raspberry.

"No! You'll have to hear about it at dinner!" She teased.

"Aw! Not just one little hint?" James pouted.

"Okay. Only because you treat me nicer than Amber. I'll be better at being a sister than her."

James raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. Congrats!"

Sofia didn't really know what pregnancy meant but she was excited for herself and Miranda.

"Sofia!"

Sofia fell off the last two steps to the coach upon its landing at Royal Prep as Hugo helped her up.

"Please Hugo. Don't do that again!" She playfully whined before gasping. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Hugo asked dumbfounded.

"She scraped her knee," James scoffed. "See that rip? Amber would be fussing about that."

Hugo laughed. "Yeah. That bitch of a princess would do that."

He realized what he had said in front of Sofia, gently telling her to go the nurse.

The princess nodded softly though baffled with what the swear word Hugo muttered meant.

And even more surprised that James didn't even react. Though she supposed that he did live with Amber and dealt with her every day of his life. He had probably called meaner words toward her more so than Hugo did.

After the nurse had helped her with her knee, Sofia walked to class alone.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her tears at bay.

She never walked the halls by herself before.

She didn't take into account how big the school was with its big whit pillars and marble flooring so shiny she could see her reflection. A lot different than her village schoolhouse where she just walked into her classroom with wooden walls and muddy and stained wooden floor.

She couldn't cry. Not in public.

If Amber was with her at the moment, she would've called her a baby.

She was in school after all. Even jade told her that crying in the schoolhouse made her look like a baby.

Losing her birth dad so young made Sofia so sensitive.

She didn't get why.

But she couldn't bare to go into the classroom right now. Although it was only her second day, she was pondering if she should go back to the nurse to call her parents.

No.

That was being a chicken.

Sofia didn't want to be known at her own welcome ball to be a chicken so she forced a smile.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the door handle and entered the classroom to find it empty. Was she early?

"Sof! There you are!" James called, taking her hand. "I thought you chickened out."

"What? Me? No!" Sofia laughed nervously.

James wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Okay sure... If you need any tips, just ask me! I'm an expert!"

Sofia nodded softly, wondering who to sit with.

James would be on her left which she was grateful for but she wasn't sure who would be on her right.

"So where is everyone else?" Sofia asked.

"Well you know we're early!" James shrugged. "Dad doesn't believe in us getting extra beauty sleep, so we're generally early for that reason!"

"Does Amber get mad about that?"

"Oh yeah. She's thrown fits about it."

"Oh.." Sofia muttered, remembering that in the village they often be sent home for various reasons but in the winter, the schoolhouse would be closed often because of the heavy snowfall.

She tried not to think of her memories of the village, seeing other students starting to arrive.

Slowly but surely the princess and princes arrived one by one till the class was full.

Sofia found herself sitting next to a girl one of the teachers called Vivian.

Vivian looked nice but shy.

She gave her a small wave and a smile, Vivian returned the gesture with a look of terror and faced away from Sofia.

She frowned. Was it something she did?

Was it her looks?

Throughout the class period, she noticed that Vivian did this to everyone but unlike her, she noticed that boys would snicker and the girls would giggle to one another.

She also noticed some kids passing money sacks to one another. Were they betting?

Betting on her making Vivian as a friend?

That felt wrong.

"Don't get upset because of me," Vivian smiled, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry for that."

"Were they betting on you?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, they were betting on if I spoke to anyone. If I spoke to the person then they would get money and never speak to me again. Meanwhile if I don't speak to them, they lose and give up their money to the person who dared them. I just assumed you were playing along with them..." Vivian confessed, playing with a strain of her hair.

"No! I didn't even know they were doing that!"

"So you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah!" Sofia smiled.

Vivian smiled back.

That was a first for her, laughing at their classmates grumbling.

Later it was lunchtime as Sofia was collecting her lunch, she noticed the Vivian was at a table by herself and she spotted James with the other princes and princesses.

"Hey Sofia!" James called out. "Come sit with us!"

"No thank you," Sofia declined. "I'll be sitting with Vivian."

"Did the village reject just say no?" A princess asked.

"Don't call her that!" Hugo growled.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Why? it's true." She tapped her nails in the table. "Do you like her Hugo?"

"Yes. Sofia's a nice girl. Certainly better than her sister."

"Shocking.. I'm sure Amber would love to hear that you sold her out for a village girl." Hildegard gave a sneer behind her fan.

"Who cares what that bitch thinks," Hugo sneered.

"Sofia's too innocent for you," Clio muttered, nibbling on an apple. "If you do anything to hurt her, James won't hesitate to get angry."

"She's too innocent and it's annoying," Hildegard replied as she looked over at Sofia and Vivian who were giggling to themselves.

"Well when you're a village girl, you either get hitched young, become nothing or die of diseases. So I say she got pretty lucky in this lifetime."

"Yeah. Too lucky. Amber's not gonna like it."

"So?" James scoffed. "Not everything is about her Hildegard."

"Considering she IS the next heir to the throne, I'd say everything is about her." Hildegard taunted.

James blushed in embarrassment knowing she was right.

Yet he glanced at Sofia, smiling softly as she and Vivian giggled and chatted loudly.

His little sister finally had a decent friend.

That was nice to say the least, though he didn't know how long their friendship would last. Especially when Amber got back.

…

Kelly was the only Able family member Amber could tolerate.

Which was why she was watching her that afternoon after slightly finishing her homework.

Kelly giggled, clapping her hands as Amber told her about being a princess.

"And when you're grown." Amber explained, "I'll be queen of Enchancia! The land would be filled with riches and jewels!"

"Yay Ember!" Kelly cheered.

"Thank you Kelly. You're much better than Sofia."

"Sofa?"

"Yes... Sofa that annoying village couch," Amber grumbled. She would have used her fan for dramatic effect but without it, she just simply used her hand.

"What that?" Kelly asked.

"A couch... is something that you sit on. It does nothing however and that's what Sofia is. A couch."

"Oh..."

Amber smiled, taking Kelly in her arms before walking to her changing table.

She never thought she'd get attached to the toddler or know how to take care of her yet the princess had a soft spot for Kelly.

But still she knew she couldn't let her stay in the castle. The family bloodline was already jacked thanks to her father marrying Miranda. The last thing she wanted to hear was that she would have ANOTHER step sibling.

And if she did, Amber would hate him or her like she hated Sofia.

Only not as much.

Nevertheless she sat down on a stool, breathing in the earthy, dirt air coming from the house. It wasn't like the palace at all, The palace usually smells of vanilla, pomegranate, and other exotic flavors.

Kelly stared at her, whimpering before Amber gently shushed her.

Without warning Skip busted through the wooden door covered in dirt and sticks. Kelly wiggled out of Amber's arms to greet the older child while she gagged at the odor that came from Skip.

"And where have you been?" Amber asked.

"Gathering firewood," Skip scoffed, picking up Kelly. "And how are we this afternoon with the meanie princess?"

"Hood!" Kelly giggled.

"No no Kelly. Good. But I know you can't help it."

"You seem awfully dirty for just 'collecting wood," Amber noted. "What wood were you collecting?"

Skip rolled her eyes. "Well if you're so persistent on being nosy, I did get into a muddy scuffle."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I didn't even do anything!"

"Skip no mad," Kelly frowned, hugging her sister.

"You townspeople," Amber huffed, holding out her hand. "Just give me the wood so I can start boiling the water."

"Fine!" Skip scoffed, shoving the wood into her open arms. "I'll be with Kelly."

"You two go have fun," Amber shrugged, walking over to the pot while Kelly and Skip went outside.

She huffed. The water was from the river and required boiling. She tossed the wood into the pit.. Now was to light the fire.

The Able family wasn't too poor to afford matches it seemed as Amber lit one.

She flinched, feeling the fire burn one of her fingers as the match fell onto the wood.

The fire was small at first. Then it grew engulfing the logs bit by bit until she heard crackling coming from the pot. It reminded her of home.

Oh how she missed it.

Back when it was just her and James with no Sofia in sight.

Amber spotted a pair of scissors on the table before putting them in her dress pocket.

The next time Mr. Able needed her, Sofia would pay.

"You better watch your back 'Princess' Sofia. You're going to have hell to pay.," Amber mumbled quietly to herself.

…

Sofia dreaded Amber's return, fiddling with her amulet as she, James, and Roland waited for the Able's wagon.

Miranda wasn't feeling well as the result of morning sickness so she had to stay inside.

Sofia wished she was sick too.

"Daddy why can't Amber stay with the Able family forever?" She asked. "I don't want her back!"

"Because as vain she might be to some, she IS my daughter and I do love her," Roland told her. "Besides, I think she learned her lesson."

"I hope so."

Sofia whimpered, seeing the wagon come close to the castle steps as Amber stepped off, smiling softly.

She seemed composed, stepping with grace like she used to when the entire royal family visited the town on occasions before their parents met.

"Well if it isn't my twin!" James smiled. "Enjoyed being a normal person for once?"

"I suppose," Amber huffed. She whipped out her signature fan that was given to her on the ride back. "I plan to never do that again however."

"And maybe be an actual sister to Sofia?"

"I'll try."

She of course lied about her promise to be a better sister, turning to face the younger princess,

"Your village friends told me that they miss you," Amber told her, speaking without snark.

"I missed them too," Sofia smiled.

"How would you like to accompany me to look at the stars after supper Sofia?"

"Yes. You got my name right."

"Yes. I do know names." Amber shifted her eyes away from the princess.

Roland smiled for he was glad both of the girls were now getting along a little better.

…

After dinner had ended, Sofia flinched at the touch of Amber's hand.

The older girl sighed, leading her to the observatory while holding back a smirk at her sister's frightened face.

"What are you so frightened about?" Amber asked. "We're only going to look at the stars."

"I know but you scare me," Sofia confessed.

"Look I'm sorry about that. I guess I was a little jealous of you and maybe still am little bit."

"That's okay. And I understand. It's not easy sharing Mommy with you and James either."

"At least you have a mom..." Amber mumbled.

The two walked out the castle grounds the sky was now twilight, it wasn't dark yet but somewhat dark enough to see some stars.

Three stars stood out to Sofia. There was a small one to the left, and medium sized one to right, then the final one in the center it was the largest and shone the brightest out of three.

"What's that one called?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Amber smiled. A real sisterly smile. "I'll teach you everything I know."

Amber explained that they called it "Never Stars". She explained that it resembled the stars in a fairytale book they used to read when they were little.

Sofia listened with a smile on her face.

And for once since her arrival, she wasn't afraid of her sister.

"Hey Amber?" she asked. "Do you thin, oh I don't know, some people live with stars?"

"Maybe," Amber smiled, gently putting her hands through her hair. "You never know."

"Are you going to start being this nice to me from now on?"

"Sure."

But Amber lied. She had done it to a lot of people in her lifetime. Sofia was no different.

She was still the commoner that ruined her life.

The blonde played with Sofia's curls, her hands stroking the ends.

And the best part? The commoner was buying it.

"Really? You're not going to hurt me anymore?" Sofia asked.

Amber nodded, covering her ears at Sofia's squealing.

Seeing her run off, the blonde frowned to herself. Keeping such a promise was gonna be difficult.

"Damn it Amber!" She whispered to herself.

She knew lies came with consequences but she didn't expect a promise. She knew that help would be needed.

Help to crush Sofia's spirit.

For now she had to put on the sickly sweet sister charade.

But at least she knew some people that would be willing to make Sofia's school life miserable. Then maybe her mom and her will get out of the castle.

For good.

Amber pulled up the hem of her dress, running back to the castle only to gasp at what she was seeing.

Her father exchanging words with Sofia as if they were a father and daughter.

It hurt. That was HER real father. Not hers.

In anger, she ran up to Sofia and slapped her in the face.

"Amber what's the matter with you?" Roland asked, taking Sofia in his arms.

"Something came over me.." she told him nonchalant. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry indeed."

"Daddy, you have to believe me!"

"I call him Daddy," Sofia muttered, feeling her stinging cheek. "Not you."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Amber screamed, hearing Sofia muttering. "I'M HIS LEGITIMATE CHILD. YOUR 'DADDY' IS DEAD!"

"Amber! I can't believe you young lady!" Roland yelled, seeing tears in Sofia's eyes. "Clearly you didn't learn anything while in the village."

"I did! YOU KNOW WHAT I WISH MOM WAS ALIVE! She would know how to be a better parent! She wouldn't have fallen in love so easily."

Without another word, Amber ran away with tears falling from her eyes as Roland put Sofia down and ran after her.

"Amber sweetheart! Wait!"

Leaving Sofia alone in the hall.

…

Stupid Sofia.

Stupid Miranda.

Stupid everything.

Amber sobbed on one of her pillows as Roland opened the door to her bedroom.

It hurt him to see her disarray. Lorelei wouldn't have wanted this.

"Amber!" he called out softly. "Sweetheart please calm down."

"Why?" Amber sniffed. "I saw you talking to Sofia. You clearly love her more than me."

"Amber.. I'm sorry. I just want to make her feel more welcomed," Roland told her, "That doesn't mean I love you any less."

"You sure?"

"Yes. And I guess you had a right to overact."

"She expects me to be nice to her," Amber grumbled.

"Amber she just wants a sister," Roland sighed.

"Are you sure? Because it seems like she just wants it to be you, her, and Miranda."

"I'm sure. You haven't seen Sofia and James together. He's treated her nicely and even plays with her."

"Not surprised. James got along with the commoner quickly," Amber smirked.

"Amber!" Roland scolded. "What did I say about being mean?"

"I know..I know.. but I just don't feel apart of this family."

Roland frowned at her words, gently stroking her hair.

Amber was the oldest sure but she still belonged to the family even if it was a little bigger now.

He watched as Sofia came into the room, seeing Amber trying not to scoff at the stain on her dress.

"What happened?" Amber asked, forcing a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Nothing!" Sofia called. " I was just checking on you."

"But the stain on your dress!"

"That. I was giving Clover a bath. He kept wiggling around."

"Your new pet?" Roland smiled.

"Yeah. He's a rabbit," Sofia told him. "He's very nice and quiet like a normal rabbit."

"When did you get a pet?" Amber wondered.

"While you were gone. He likes clawing on your stuff."

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"

"I couldn't just say no Amber!" Sofia pouted, crossing her arms. "Clover just doesn't like you."

"I'll kill him before he gets into anything else!" Amber threatened.

"AMBER!" Roland shouted, "That was rude!"

"Don't blame this all on me! Sofia gets the partial blame for letting her rabbit do it in the first place and not even trying to stop it! I never even met it! How could it hate me?!"

"Clover just does," Sofia reasoned. Her bottom lip quivered. "A-And he's my pet!"

"He's a rabbit!" Amber shouted. "They aren't the brightest things alive! They can't even speak!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Roland snapped, startling them both. "Amber, step out of the room for a moment. Sofia needs to be punished."

"Like I was?"

"Yes, now please."

He ushered her out before closing the door as Sofia hung her head.

She had never been punished by anyone before, wondering what it would be.

"Sofia, why would you let your pet do such a thing to Amber's belongings?" He started giving her a stern glare.

"Because she deserves it," Sofia muttered softly. "Amber tried to threaten me with a meat clever!"

"I'll have a talk with her about that. As for you young lady, I'm afraid a simple talk won't get you off the hook."

"What are you going to do? Hurt me?"

"No Sofia. Lets just say you'll be a real royal. You're not going back to the village," Roland explained. "I hope you paid attention in school."

"I did," Sofia assured. "But in the village, kids got hit as punishment. I just thought..."

"Why would I harm my new daughter?"

"Amber would."

"We're not talking about Amber right now. We're talking about your punishment. You'll leave on Monday and be there at the same time frame she was," He continued. "While you're gone, I'll talk to her."

"That's not fair! Clover couldn't help but claw on her things! He didn't know better!" Sofia protested.

"And why didn't you stop him? Surely I know you were watching him."

_Damn. He's good,_ Sofia thought to herself.

She only swore in her thoughts. It made things easier that way for she would never mutter it out loud.

So maybe she had been watching Clover when he clawed at Amber's things as a smile formed on her lips.

They both had actually enjoyed it.

"So no ifs or buts. You will have your punishment," Roland concluded

"Fine..." Sofia muttered quietly.

"But I do have another option since you're my new daughter and from what your mother has told me, you're not used to harsh punishments."

"Another option?"

"There is none!" Roland laughed. "We're sending you off to act like a proper lady. You might not be a queen, but you do need to know how to behave like one."

"You're being unfair!" Sofía pouted.

"Rollie, it was just a little quarrel. You shouldn't be that harsh," Miranda said, coming into the room. "Even if Sofia's rabbit clawed on Amber's things, we can get them replaced."

Roland sighed at the realization. "You're right." He looked at Sofia who was looking down at her feet. "Sofia, we're not sending you off like I said we would."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sofia sniffed.

"Well we'll replace Amber's things. You didn't know not to let your rabbit claw at anything but in the future..."

"I won't let Clover do it?"

"Keep an eye on him. Don't think you're weaseling your way out the punishment." Roland told her, patting her head. "The coach will pick you up promptly at 9:00 Monday morning."

"Then where is the kingdom?" Sofia frowned.

"Rollie, cancel that coach. What happened isn't as serious as what Amber did," Miranda scoffed. "Was anyone harmed because of one little rabbit?"

"Well no," Roland admitted. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I see this as Sofia being grounded for a day, not sent away from us."

"If we can do this to Amber then Sofia is no exception. The coach is coming, it's coming from the kingdom of Castlvania and isn't very far from here."

"Before my welcome ball?" Sofia hoped.

The two adults looked at each other before Miranda knelt down and gently stroked her hair.

"That'll happen when you come back," she assured.

"But what if you don't want me back? I know Amber wouldn't."

"Well Amber isn't making the decisions now is she?"

Sofia smiled a little. "No."

"Precisely. Stop trying to guilt me out of this Sofia. I have two twins of my own who do this often so you aren't fooling me," Roland told her.

Tears filled Sofia's eyes before she wiped them away, angrily slamming her bedroom door in her parents' faces.

Miranda glanced at her husband, a sigh of deplore escaping from her lips. "Roland.."

"Miranda." He sighed, trying to find words. "She will be ok."

"You're her first dad she's even known. If you continue to act like you were tonight, how will she trust you in the future?"

"Miranda, it's only for the length that Amber stayed in the village. You're acting like you'll never see her again."

"If you excuse me, your majesty, I'm going to talk to MY daughter," Miranda scoffed.

With a small crack, she opened the door as her daughter looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"What did I do to get on his majesty's nerves this time?" Sofia asked. "He seems to care more about making me perfect than anything else."

"That's not true," Miranda assured, spying a drawing of Amber. "You were so excited to have her as a sister."

"Ugly stepsister is more like it and Daddy's the wicked stepfather."

"Sofia… Roland is a good man.. He loves you. Sure it's an unusual punishment but, he just wants what's best for you. You're one of his children now so he doesn't want to feel any different."

"Okay," Sofia sighed. "But I'm still mad at him."

Miranda nodded in understanding, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

"Good night..."

Sofia watched her mom leave until she shut the door.

She then turned her face into her pillow and screamed.


End file.
